mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kane McDougal
Kane McDougal is the Bentenmaru's helmsman. While undercover at Hakuoh Academy, he is the advisor to the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club and Marika Kato's homeroom teacher. Appearance Light Novel Anime Kane has green eyes and light brown hair that extends slightly down the back of his neck. His standard outfit consists of a blue and red jacket with fur and guards on the shoulders, a black shirt, dark blue and red trousers with a brown belt, brown boots, a loose yellow scarf and a green scarf tied loosely around the waist. As a teacher at Hakuoh Academy, Kane wears a pale, cream-coloured suit, a white shirt with a black tie, and brown shoes. Manga In the manga, Kane has dark brown hair. He wears a dark suit like the other Bentenmaru crewmembers and a red and blue jacket with shoulder pads, elbow pads and lines down the sleeves. Personality & Character Kane generally displays a laid back and friendly personality. He will sometimes remark (usually to himself) on some of the slightly crazier antics and situations that happen around him. Background Not much is known about Kane's background except that he joined the Bentenmaru's crew at some point, likely after Ririka left the crew to raise Marika.Sailing 13 Plot Recruitment Arc A couple of days after their captain's death, Kane was with Misa in a darkened room, observing Marika's flight in the dinghy simulator. He monitored Marika's flight, assuring Misa that she was doing OK. He wondered what Marika was thinking as she was too quick on the reverse thrusters to cut things fine, but she would overshoot at her current rate of decceleration. When Marika utilised aerobraking, he told Misa what she was doing, and recognised Marika checking atmospheric distribution. He commented that Marika was a scary kid. After Marika finished and left, he left with Misa to follow. While they drove through the city, he wondered if she went home, and was surprised when Misa brought him to the cafe Lamp House. He thought the cafe was old but peaceful. After Misa commented on how Marika learned the specials as soon as she got there, he said that he guessed that made her a good waitress. He sat with Misa as Marika served their orders and drank while the other two were talking. That night, he and Misa turned up at Marika's house in black mourning attire. Later, he was seated with the others as Ririka and Misa raised their wine glasses to their deceased captain. He was mildly surprised like Marika when the two finished their glasses quickly and laughed before switching to beer glasses. While the other two talked, he remained silent, smiling at Marika when she looked his way. He and Misa were surprised when Marika asked who Gonzaemon was, having expected Ririka to tell her about it. The next day, he and Misa joined the Hakuoh Academy faculty in order to watch over Marika. He introduced himself to Marika's class as their new homeroom teacher . After disappointing several of the class by saying he was married, Kane introduced Chiaki Kurihara to the class as a transfer student, commenting on how it might be confusing having a new student and teacher but it was nearly summer vacation. After sending Chiaki to her seat, he took attendence. Sometime later, he enjoyed a drink in the infirmary, telling Misa how nervous he was and how he couldn't imagine how anyone would want to teach at a girl's high school, taking it back when Misa commented that she thought it was every guy's dream. He then asked her if she had checked the student data and on hearing about some of them, wondered what kind of girl's school this was. His interest was drawn by Chiaki's file and her wish to join the yacht club. He commented that she was almost as suspicious as they were and said that the Bentenmaru could look into her while he takes care of her. When Misa asked about the yacht club, he told her they were off for a server check and that Marika was at her job, at which point he realised something very important he had forgotten Sailing 01. After the incident at Lamp House, Kane arrived by car to pick Marika up, let her use his handheld transceiver to speak with Misa at the cafe and then took her back to get her things. The next day, he walked into the yacht club's room and introduced himself to them as their new advisor. Afterwards, enjoying another drink in the infirmary, Kane told Misa about the yacht club's plans to go on a practice cruise since he had a large ship license, mentioning the sparkle in their eyes when he revealed the fact. He also told her that they intended to go up to the relay station for pre-flight checks over the long weekend and leave after the closing ceremonies. He then looked with Misa at the data Hyakume had sent him as requested. Looking through the Odette II's history, he was surprised by its role as one of the Original Seven and remarked to himself about the fact that a girl's school had a pirate ship. During the long weekend, he went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise. He talked with Jenny a little about the Odette II and its hangar. After the hatch was opened, Kane told her he was going to inspect the outside first and sent the yacht club members inside to begin inspecting their assigned areas. After inspecting the hull and commenting on the thick armour (on a girl's school practice ship), he went inside and went to the main corridor, where he saw several girls busy shuttling crates. Lilly and Syoko then informed him that the systems they had checked were functioning properly. He told them to continue their inspections and reminded a flailing Ursula of the zero gravity and to calm down as she drifted past. He then made his way to the bridge, having a slightly bad feeling which was confirmed when he got there. After Marika deactivated the alarms, she asked Kane what he was thinking, becoming their advisor and taking them on this practice cruise. Kane replied that her upperclassmen were the ones who suggested the cruise and this was all one lucky coincidence. During the countdown to the reboot, he looked at Chiaki who turned away, and smiled a little. He asked Jenny whether they always boot up their ships this way, to which Jenny replied that they usually do it stand-alone and were doing it a bit rougher than usual as they were updating navigation. Lilly then told Kane he had a visitor to see him. Kane then left the bridge, waving goodbye to Marika on his way out. On the dock, Kane met with Hyakume, disguised as a worker. When Hyakume asked how his student was getting on, he said that she was a good student and he was impressed, mentioning her piloting skills were not bad either (to which Hyakume noted they must be good for him to say that) though noting that being a captain isn't about piloting skill. He said he was looking forward to the practice cruise Sailing 02. He later turned up with several other yacht club members when Marika's use of the electronic warfare systems tripped the dock's power breakers. Back at the school, he told Misa about the incident and Marika's excuse. He said that the attacking ship had panicked and fled, and that they were probably only looking this time. When Misa mentioned he seemed fairly relaxed, he told her what the yacht club was doing and said that it was best they learn to stand on their own rather than have their new advisor do everything, and that since the finals were coming up, they should give them some room. After supervising several tests during the exams, he was working on a grade sheet when Misa came in to give him a canned drink. When Misa remarked how teacher-like he looked, he told Misa not to make fun of him since he didn't just look like one, he actually was one. He asked if anyone had gone after the Odette II and told her to tell the Bentenmaru to keep an eye out, slightly annoyed when Misa raised her can to the students and their 'hard-working teacher'. He was present at the closing ceremony, adjusting his tie past way through. Afterwards, he and the yacht club assembled on the lawn outside, with Misa last to arrive. He then addressed the assembled students, saying how some of them would be going into space for the first time and how he was sure the next few days would be quite useful in the rest of their lives. Kane was present on the Odette II's bridge when the ship was launched from the relay station. Once they cleared the relay station's control space, he congratulated everyone on their good work. As they were reviewing the flight plan, he remarked that these days it was rare to see such a relaxed flight plan. After Jenny said about the advantages, he added that the group needs to constantly monitor the ship and surroundings, a perfect club activity, and told everyone to do their best. After confirming there were no ships in the surrounding area, the crew attempted to deploy the Odette's masts. When the alarms went off, Kane went to the sail control to ask what was wrong and learned that the upper yard had opened before the main mast was raised and it was now tangled. He confirmed that they had done everything they could to fix it, meaning the automatic systems could solve the problem. After hearing what would happen if they tried bypassing the safety and forcing it up, he commented that not only would propulsion would drop, it would be bad luck to damage a ship right after launch. After checking that they hadn't brought any work pods with them, he told the first years it was time for a spacewalk. In the airlock, after suiting up (and remarking to himself about modern spacesuits), he contacted the bridge. After confirming their connection, he told them to keep their communication line open and unless he gave specific orders otherwise, they would all use the same line. He added that unless special circumstances, they would use the same line for communications from the bridge. When Jenny asked what would constitute a special circumstances, Kane gave the examples of an emergency they didn't want the spacewalkers to know about or if they didn't want to let anyone know people were outside the ship. He then added he'd leave the decision to them. Hearing the first years messing about, he turned down the volume and remarked to himself about how he had to take half a dozen outside, to which Jenny reminded him she could hear him. Once the group were assembled, he noticed their decorated spacesuits and thought to himself it was probably Hyakume's doing. He then gave the group instructions to put their helmets on and verify they were airtight, reminding them to turn on their communications as they wouldn't be able to hear anything external and that they sought out their hair as if it got it their way outside they would be able to do anything about it. After putting on his helmet, he contacted the bridge to make sure all the communication channels were open. When the group expressed mild dismay at their actions being logged, Kane told them to put up with it as it was just for a few hours. He then told the group to close their faceshields and once they had verified their suits were airtight, he depressurised the airlock then opened the extra-vehicular workroom. Kane led the group outside the ship, up along the hull. As they neared the top, he told them not to be surprised by what they saw. After taking in the view of space, they proceeded to the yards. Once there, he contacted the bridge to confirm they could see and told them that as they thought, one of the yards they shouldn't have extended did and got caught. Marika then pointed out the stuck yard to him. Once they were gathered around it, he asked Marika for her thoughts on the problem, to which Marika suggested that they change the bracing angle on the stuck yard. Kane approved and went on to tell everyone to let slip it past before deploying. He then asked the bridge for what they thought. After the bridge agreed to the plan, Kane told the others to follow Marika's orders and told them to say if they move something, telling Marika to give the order to raise the mast. He then assumed a position on the yard, ready to push. After the plan was successfully executed and the mast deployed, Kane confirmed that the mast was being raised to normal position and told the bridge that they would do a full inspection then return inside. He then turned his attention to Marika, who was looking out into space. She said that the Sea of the Morning Star was pretty but small, adding that everyone was just a dot in space. He asked if she was afraid, to which she replied she was, but was looking forward to it Sailing 03. Kane was later called up to the bridge by Jenny and informed that an omni-directional scan had picked up three ships with unresponsive transponders. He was surprised by what was supposed to be a civilian's ship's radar and questioned its need for an IFF system as it wasn't a navy flagship. He reviewed the current status and confirmed no ships without transponders. After he was told that one ship passed by at high speed while the others eventually disappeared , Misa mentioned that one of them was the Bentenmaru to which Kane remarked that a pro getting detected by a high school girl is not a good sign. As Misa left, Kane reminded her to keep the infirmary clean. The next morning, Kane listened to Marika and Chiaki's report of a ghost ship, remarking that it was a rare thing to run into. He reassured them and sent them to have breakfast. After they left, Kane made a call to the Bentenmaru via an encrypted line to inform them of the ghost ship. Later that day, he was on the bridge when a tired Marika came in. He told her they were nearly at the other side of Tau Ceti and that there had been no ghost ships sighted yet. He then left the bridge, telling the others he'd be having dinner and to call him if there was an emergency. He and Misa were listening in on the club's battle plan discussion from the infirmary. He said the yacht club, despite knowing the situation they were in, were enjoying themselves. Judging from some of the others' circumstances, he mentioned that this was the right place for Marika. He then spoke about Marika's plan, which he pointed out partly depended on luck, had parts which were irrelevant and had all kinds of problems, but when Misa said it was pretty good for a novice's first attempt, he corrected her, saying it was amazing, considering she made it on zero sleep and with no experience, saying she'd be terrifying in a few years. He then said that Marika had made her decision and as the club's advisor, his only option was to feign ignorance until the very end, as well as making sure that his students get back home safely Sailing 04. Kane was in the captain's room near midnight, when the yacht club had assembled on the bridge for the upcoming battle. To make sure they didn't realise that he and Misa were aware of their actions, he turned off the monitors to the infirmary, his room and Misa's room. When Misa came in, he asked her whether no one spotted her and when she asked, told her of the minimal precautions he had taken, and that they should pretend to have been asleep should anyone call them in an emergency. When Misa asked if they would, Kane replied that they would if necessary, adding that Marika makes quick assessments and would call them before things got bad enough that their help were needed. He then confirmed that the check-in had just been sent and they were nearing the closest point to the Sand of the Red Star, meaning that if Marika was right, the enemy would soon begin its cyber-attack. Almost immediately after he said this, the attack began. The two continued to observe the electronic battle as it occured, becoming worried when the Lightning 11 started firing on the Odette II. When the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa arrived and opened fire on the Lightning 11, Kane remarked that neither was holding back. After the Odette II returned home safely, he was present in the airport terminal when Marika informed her mother of her decision to become captain Sailing 05. ''Transition Episode/s : Sailing 6-7'' '' Kane was with Misa when she came to pick Marika up to complete the paperwork and procedures for the Letter of Marque, and at the Kato House afterwards when Ririka was shown Marika's letter. When Ririka wondered if Marika could handle the seven week limit, Kane and Misa remarked that she didn't have much of a choice. They then took Marika to the Bentenmaru to begin her training. Several days into the training, during a break, Kane asked Marika if she was getting used to it, to which she said it was better than when she started. After asking what she had next, Kane told her to try to stay alive until his class. He was on the bridge when Chiaki arrived to join in with the training (the 'propellant', as Misa referred to her). Seeing Marika's greeting, Kane remarked that 'propellant' was the right word. He supervised various classes for the two trainees. While the two were outside the ship on an EVA exercise and Misa mentioned how all this wouldn't make one a pirate captain, Kane said it was too late for that now. He commented on how ignorance was fatal and how everyone would die. When Misa commented on how pirates didn't need an honour student captain whose sole skill was doing everything correctly, Kane said she didn't look like a mere honour student to him. When the crew organised a raid on the Princess Apricot for Marika to gain experience, Kane went ahead to the liner to prepare for the swordfight that the client had requested. Disguised as one of the guests, he spoke with some of the other passengers about space pirates. When Marika and the crew boarded the ship, Kane challenged her to a sword duel for the ship's fate, eventually disarming her before being shot and dramatically 'dying in vain'. Later when Chiaki was going to leave, Kane offered to wake Marika up for her so they could say goodbye, but she declined. She asked if he wasn't going to change out of his blood-stained suit, to which Kane replied smiling that he liked hearing people gasp as they saw it Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Some time after Marika's official induction as the Bentenmaru's captain, Kane summoned her to the nurse's office through Mami. Inside, Kane and Misa expressed their worries for Marika's school grades that were increasingly suffering, so they tried to suggest that she quit school only to receive an abrupt refusal. Later, they received a call from a sudden employer and subsequently decided to haul Marika from the Lamp House to go to the Bentenmaru. On board, Kane and Misa slightly reprimanded Marika because of her tardiness apropos of her responsibilities. After that, Kane resumed his piloting duty and eventually guided the Bentenmaru near the crew's target, the Symphony Angel. The Bentenmaru focused on making sure it did not get hit while the Corback escorts of the Symphony Angel fired their beam cannons. Kane commented on their horrendous aiming, whereas the rest of the crew concentrated their attention on retaliating through electronic warfare and the Bentenmaru's own cannons. Ultimately succeeding in their job, the Bentenmaru crew were surprised to discover that someone had snuck onboard the ship. When Marika reached the bridge, Kane confirmed her agitated concerns regarding the intruder while the rest of the crew explained the entirety of the situation. When their intruder/surprise guest was revealed to be princess Gruier Serenity, Marika tried to have her escorted to the bridge by Schnitzer — who promptly refused — and then Kane — who also promptly refused — but ultimately attended to Gruier herself. Kane and the crew were then formally introduced to Gruier as soon as she arrived on the bridge. Gruier then explained her predicament to the crew regarding the golden ghost ship and immediately after asked for Marika's help. While Marika took care of the situation with Gruier, Kane and Misa returned to Hakuoh Academy as the school doctor and homeroom teacher, respectively. Days later, Kane hastily met up with Misa and Marika after being notified that the rest of the Bentenmaru crew found something relevant regarding Gruier's plight. The reason he was hurrying was because he was trying to run away from Gruier, who immediately appeared right after he did. Upon their arrival at the airport, Kane prepared the shuttle and piloted it back to the Bentenmaru after the girls got on board. Needless to say, he also piloted the Bentenmaru after boarding while Marika and the others resumed their duties. The Bentenmaru later coincidentally arrived at a battlefield that involved a renegade Serenity Corback-class ship and a few pursuers who were also from Serenity. As Kane continued to pilot the Bentenmaru, Marika, Gruier, and the rest of the crew contacted the passengers of the fleeing Corback which apparently included Serenity's Grand Chamberlain, Yotof Sif Sideux and one of Serenity's squad commanders, Catherine. Later, Misa asked Kane to confirm the rendezvous with the renegade ship Yotof and Catherine were boarding. The entire situation was resolved right after a parcel was delivered to Gruier, who then handed it to Marika, so Kane and the crew continued to work towards finding the golden ghost ship whereas Marika and Gruier returned to Hakuoh Academy. A while later, Kane and crew met with Marika, Gruier, and surprisingly, Ririka, to inform them about the new developments about the golden ghost ship. The meeting concluded with the entire crew's (plus Gruier) departure to search for the ship. Turbulent spatial storms greeted the Bentenmaru during its expedition towards the golden ghost ship. Meanwhile, Kane did his utmost to outmaneuver the lightning bolts that were hurtling themselves at the Bentenmaru. He later continued to pilot the Bentenmaru until the pursuers from Serenity caught up and prepared an assault. In the end, Marika adroitly formulated a plan to escape the pursuers, which depended on Kane's ability to immediately turn the ship around when the Serenity forces were right behind them. After successfully doing just that, Kane remained at the helm until the Bentenmaru escaped the spatial storm through an FTL jump. The Bentenmaru later entered another storm, this time one that was considerably more violent. Kane guided the ship in a frenzy while dodging massive turbulence in the form of gravitational surges that originated from a rip in space. He then announced to everyone that he was going to charge in full speed and did so after engaging the final shockwave. Following the escape from the storm and Grunhilde Serenity's sudden contact with her sister Gruier, Kane led the Bentenmaru inside the golden ghost ship that was actually the source of the spatial fissure. Along with Coorie, Luca and Sandaime, Kane stayed behind at the Bentenmaru while the rest investigated the interior of the golden ghost ship. When the circumstances between Gruier and Grunhilde were dealt with followed by the reconciliation of the two sisters, Kane joined the rest of the crew aboard the golden ghost ship and later announced their return to normal Serenity space. Hakuoh Pirates Arc When a bio-container in the Bentenmaru's cargo bay inadvertently released infected cat-monkeys, the entirety of the Bentenmaru crew (except Marika) was rendered physically disabled, which then left Marika no choice but to employ a new crew in order to uphold the conditions set within her Letter of Marque. Even while Kane and the other members of the Bentenmaru crew were confined in the hospital ship, Ben Casey, they still managed to provide Marika and her new crew, the Hakuoh yacht club, some assistance through various means. From the inception of a user manual for the Bentenmaru to gathering incriminating information regarding Robert DoLittle, Kane and the rest still performed their utmost despite their condition. They were eventually released from the hospital following Marika's consecutive successes in her pirating jobs. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) : ''Note: Since the instances of the switches between Kane and Shane have not been explicitly revealed, it is probably safe to assume that in the following passage, Shane's name can replace Kane's name. At the underground restaurant of the New Okuhama Airport, Kane and the rest of the Bentenmaru crew beckoned Marika to join them so that they could inform her of the attacks on pirates. Some time after the meeting, Kane picked up Marika from school through a space shuttle and headed for the Bentenmaru while they talked about various things. With everyone gathered at the Bentenmaru, they quickly prepared for the escort job they were hired to do and shortly after rendezvoused with the Big Catch, the ship they were contracted to protect. Kane remained at the helm while Marika discussed the details of the job with their charge, Captain Stone, while muttering that Marika is similar to her father. Eventually the pirate hunter appears before the Bentenmaru and the Big Catch, so the predicament present at the time escalated very quickly. While Kane was ordered to keep an eye on the distances between them, the Big Catch, and the pirate hunter, the other crew members began to work on assisting Captain Stone who decide to launch a pre-emptive strike against the pirate hunter. Although, before the Big Catch was almost annihilated, another large ship arrived and essentially pacified the situation. Kane did not seem fazed by the arrival of the gargantuan ship — something that Luca took notice of. Skills & Abilities Kane is an extremely skilled pilot, being able to pull off complex, fast and dangerous maneuvers at the helm of the Bentenmaru Sailing 11Sailing 26. As a pirate, he has been well-trained in swordplaySailing 06 and handling firearmsSailing 24. Additionally, he is a qualified educator, evident by the fact that he is knowledgeable enough to have no difficulty mentoring Marika and her class. Apart from school, he also teaches Marika and at one point Chiaki about piracy aboard the Bentenmaru Relationships Marika Kato Despite treating Marika as a teenager, Kane shows his respect for her as a captain. He serves as one of her mentors when she was starting out as a pirate, and the two have developed mutual appreciation for each others' abilities. Marika has mentioned that she sometimes has a difficult time talking to him since he still handles her like a teenager, regardless of her growth as captain. Misa Grandwood Misa and Kane have been shown to work well together, one of the reasons being that he is mostly the one who accompanies her whenever a job requires them to leave the Bentenmaru. Shane McDougal Kane is has a lot of faith in his younger twin, enough that he would actually risk switching places with him as the helmsman of the Bentenmaru so that Shane could observe Marika on Ironbeard's behalf. Kane considers himself a better pilot than his brother. Bentenmaru Crew Kane is friendly enough with his crew, though it does not seem like he is particularly close with any of them. Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club As the Yacht Club's advisor, Kane tries to do his best to guide his students. Sometimes he even gives them piloting lessons and at one point helped them during the Nebula Cup Arc (though it was later revealed that it was actually his brother Shane that was with the club). Gallery Kane McDougal - Anime Design.gif|Kane's anime design Kane (V9 Character Info).png|Kane in Volume 9's Character Introduction section Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Work in progress